The prevalence of digital images is ever increasing. This is due to increases in availability of digital image capture, from use of dedicated digital cameras to use of a variety of devices encountered in everyday life, such as mobile phones, tablets, game consoles, televisions, children's toys, and so forth. Accordingly, digital images have become and continue to be a part of a user's everyday life.
However, a user's experience in interacting with digital images still lacks realism as compared with interaction with conventional “material images,” i.e., images disposed on a physical medium such as paper, canvas, and so on. This is caused by a gap between how a digital image is rendered by a device and how a conventional physical image is formed on this material. For example, an artist may choose a material to affect a look-and-feel of the conventional material image, such as through use of a choice of paper to alter gloss, texture, matte reflectivity, and coatings. Conventional techniques used to render digital images, however, lack this choice and thus limit a user's experience when interacting with digital images.